Love Bites
by Page of Pentacles
Summary: As a Saltzman, it was inevitable that Wilhelmina would get involved with the supernatural. But agreeing to work for the vampire mob gets her in deeper, and brings her to a sharp dressed original. Elijah/OC


Love Bites

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, I just admire the eye candy.

And the title is taken from the epic hair band ballad Love Bites by Def Leppard. One for cheap amusement, but also because it plays off of my OCs love of music especially classic rock. She will eventually give all the main characters their own personal ring tone, so that is something to look forward to! ;)

Note: Given the title and format of the show, part of this chapter is in first person to be reminiscent of a diary entry. I tend to dislike it though as it does not come naturally to me thanks to years of formal education and writing classes. So, once we progress to the actual story here it moves to third person. Just a heads up.

* * *

I'm going to die by having my neck broken.

I've always known that, ever since I can remember. I don't know why or how I know, I just do. That is how I will die one day.

And I know one more thing.

I know the face of the man who will kill me. His face is a little blurry, but I know he has dark hair, and only one eye. Even though we haven't met yet, and he has yet to kill me. He is still my murderer.

Someday I will meet this man, and I will die at his hands.

That day isn't here yet though.

Having grown up with this knowledge has been a blessing and a curse. As a child I was really shy, strangers terrified me. I didn't want to go out and meet new people because then that man might find me. Even through high school I was a bit of a recluse, even as I was beginning to come out of my shell. Then, one night, after my high school graduation I got in a car accident.

I almost died.

But I didn't. I had not been strangled at the hands of the one-eyed man, I was alive.

That was when everything changed. I realized what a fool I had been. I was letting my whole life pass me by, all because of one man, who I had never even met. Why the hell should I let this man dictate my life? He would dictate my death, but I'd be damned if he ran my life as well.

After that I got more reckless. I moved to New York, became a bit of a party girl, and got my first boyfriend, Mark.

Mark was handsome and everything I naively thought I wanted in a boyfriend. We were happy for a while, until he started pushing me to take our relationship further. I just wasn't ready for sex. Lots of nineteen year olds were, but I wasn't.

So Mark went out and did what a lot of young assholes do, he cheated on me.

Unfortunately for him the chick he hooked up with was a vampire. And they got a little kinky. I never asked for a lot of details, I'd rather not know but I put enough together after he died and turned into a vampire himself.

Being the idiot I was, I forgave him, I pitied him, and we stayed together for a short time. Long enough for him to get in with the wrong crowd of vampires and tell them all about me.

They waited until Mark and I broke up to approach me. They knew I was in a bad place and in debt, behind in my rent and living on ramen noodles.

They made me an offer I honestly couldn't refuse. That was the only time I ever met the bosses, Bruce and Warren Pelham. Once I accepted I met Phil Riordan, who was to become my manager. Think pimp and that's about right. Phil was a nice guy, he got me comfortable with the supernatural world, taught me what I needed to know, had my blood tested and then we worked out my schedule.

I only worked Thursdays. Four times a month. And I made two thousand dollars every time. I was raking in the cash, nearly $100,000 year. I bought a house, nice clothes, things were looking good. All I had to do was work Thursday afternoons at the vampire brothel or club, known as The Bazaar. Bruce and Warren owned it and they liked a nice theme. The Bazaar of course had an Arabian Nights thing going on, and the girls who worked there like me dressed in harem outfits. They were comfortable actually so I didn't mind too much.

Half of The Bazaar was the blood bar, where I worked, the other half was a strip club. The strippers offered sex, but the donors like me, were strictly off limits. Especially me, as part of my draw was my virginity. Phil watched over every session I had with a client, he was really old (about 600 years old) and could take on any of my clients.

I had only four clients, who I saw every month. Jacques was the first, he had lived through the French Revolution shortly before he's been turned. Then the second Thursday of every month was Carter, who had been turned about 1812. Turns out that was a popular year for vampires to immigrate, the war of 1812 wasn't just the British, history books got that one wrong. After Carter came Hyacinth, who had died around 1830. And my last client was every month was Raphael, a handsome Spanish man who had become a vampire near 1920, he was never exact. If there was ever a fifth Thursday, I took it off.

Work was easy. All I had to do was show up, get in costume and meet with my client for the week. Jacques liked to chat, and was probably my favorite, it was almost comfortable letting him drink from me. I honestly didn't mind. The others weren't too bad really, they seemed nice enough and over a couple years I got to know them pretty well.

I thought I had it made. Easy work, with an unbelievable pay off, I got along with my manager and my clients. I began to miss my family though, or my cousin as he was all the family I had left. I wasn't allowed to travel, and while I could have invited my cousin over, it would have been too hard to explain my life to him. He had also just lost his wife, and I'd missed the funeral because I had to work, so I felt terrible.

It was during this time I began to realize the dark side to my work. Carter for one was starting to get a little rough while he fed off me; Phil even had to give me some of his blood to help heal me up. Even if the one-eyed man was not one of my clients, my work was still dangerous.

Things had been such a nice, comfortable little routine. But all that was about to change. I was about to meet a man who would change my life in ways I could never have expected.

* * *

It happened the first week of the month, just a few days in. She was having pleasant little spa day for some personal time when her serene bliss was interrupted by Lady Gaga.

_Show me your teeth_

_Just tell me when_

_(Show me your teeth)_

_Open your mouth boy_

_(Show me your teeth)_

_Show me what ya got_

_(Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth)_

She frowned once she saw Phil's name pop up on the caller ID, sighing she answered the call even as the girl continued her pedicure. "Yes Phil?"

"I need you to come in to work."

"What? Now? Today? Phil, you realize its Monday right?"

"Now, Kora." He replied firmly, using her pseudonym.

"I'm in the middle of something. Can you at least tell me why?"

He was quiet for a moment, "Just get here as soon as you can. I'll explain when you get here." He hung up on her. Rude.

As soon as she paid for my mani-pedi, she walked to work. The Bazaar was not far away just a few blocks. Joe, the Bouncer, nodded to her when I entered; letting her up to the floor she worked on. The Blood Bar was almost empty; she passed Roxanne who was just finishing for the day. Turning into her room, she found Phil waiting for her as well as another man, well, Vampire, whom she had never met.

Phil was always business minded and never one for small talk. He got right to it, "Kora, this is Elijah."

"Nice to meet you." She told him, talking in the handsome stranger.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kora." Idly, she wondered if he knew that wasn't her real name. He probably did.

Phil walked past us speaking, "Elijah has some business with you. Answer all his questions. I'll be outside." In other words, she was on her own. But Phil never left her alone. It was part of the company policy for the blood bar. Vampires could end or harm a human so quickly, and recruiting and training a new donor was an inconvenience. That meant this was serious. This guy must be high up on the food chain, she thought.

"Please, have a seat." Elijah offered. They took opposite ends of the couch, turning to face one another. He looked at her for a moment, and she waited patiently. "You have worked at the Bazaar for three years?"

"Yeah, almost four now." Kora answered politely, still wondering what this was about. Elijah was hard to get a read on. He was well dressed, polite and well spoken. No doubt he still clung to some really old traditional sense of honor from whenever he was human or just after he was turned. She had no idea why he was approaching her and asking questions though.

"You have a client, named Jacques."

Was she supposed to answer? It wasn't a question. "Yes."

He was watching her intently. "He always was quite the conversationalist. Has he said anything of interest recently?"

"Um," She blinked. What was he looking for? "Just the usual really. Although he has been getting into history and the occult lately."

Elijah nodded slowly. "I see. Has he asked anything of you? Made you make a pact or promise? Would you be willing to tell me what he said?"

"Do you mean has he compelled me?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"No. I can't be compelled." She told him, confidently. "Not that I'd be able to tell you if I was; surely you know that."

"Why can you not be compelled?" He asked intrigued.

She gave a small smile, proud of her friend Gina's work. "Vervain tattoo."

"Really? Interesting. May I see it?"

She hesitated, but if this guy could scare Phil then she better play nice. "Alright." She agreed. She turned her back to Elijah and pulled her hair aside, the tattoo just peaking from beneath the top of her shirt. Had she been wearing her harem girl uniform it would have been completely exposed.

She gasped in surprise when she feel one of his hands gently moving her shirt aside, and the fingers of his other hand trailing along the Celtic knotwork interwoven around runes, tracing the design. She shivered. "Exquisite." He commented before moving back.

She turned around, trying to hide her discomfort from that intimacy. "I work with vampires willingly. I'd be a fool not to protect myself."

"Indeed." He agreed. "Would you be willing to tell me what Jacques has told you? I can make it worth your while."

Kora frowned. "What information are you after? I don't mind answering some questions like this but Jacques has been a client of mine since I started here three years ago, and he has always been kind to me. You should know not every vamp that comes here treats the barmaids with respect. Jacques has always been a gentleman and I don't want to see him hurt because of me."

Elijah considered her words for a moment. "I cannot make any promises, but I don't foresee any reason for him to come to harm. Not by my hands. Jacques has been looking into an old curse, and I have reason to believe he is working for my brother Klaus. I hope you can garner enough information from Jacques to confirm my suspicions."

"So you don't plan to hurt him, but if your brother finds out that he has loose lips he might hurt Jacques?" She clarified, reading between the lines. Elijah had a way with words, but she was clever, and she knew better than to take anything a vampire said at face value.

He smiled, and he seemed to look at her with a new level of respect. "That is true."

Coming to a decision she continued, "You said you'd make it worth my while?"

"I can pay you handsomely, if that is what you wish."

A thought suddenly struck her. "Why don't you just speak with Jacques? Why go through me?"

"I find that sometimes a beautiful woman can be much more persuasive than I can."

Normally she'd have been flattered, but in these circumstances she ignored his compliment. "Right." She considered his offer some more. She could tell from Phil he was powerful which meant he was also incredibly old. She'd be a fool to cross him. Did she want to get mixed up in some old family feud? And what about Jacques? Kora didn't think there was a right or wrong in this situation. No clear black and white, just shades of gray.

"Look, I'm willing to work with you, all though I think I ought to know a bit more about what I would be getting into. I also want to be able to back out if things take a turn for the worse. I have to protect myself, you understand?"

He watched me carefully, "Yes, I do. Do you have any other conditions?"

"For now, no, but that might change if I have more background information."

Elijah stood, crossing the room to the bar and poured to drinks. He returned and handed one to Kora, she accepted and sipped slowly, waiting for him to speak. "Klaus and I are part of the original family." He began, waiting for her reaction.

She might have disappointed him. "What's that mean?"

"You have worked with vampires for a few years and you have not learned about the original family of vampires?"

She shrugged, "I work for the vampire mob. It's a need to know basis."

He chuckled, a little smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. Kora decided she liked it. "Of course. Well, have you ever wondered where vampires began?"

Not really. "Dracula?"

Elijah laughed once more, and she was pleased with herself. "No, not at all. Although my brothers were rather friendly with Vlad Tepes. No, my mother was a witch, and after the loss of my youngest brother, she cursed us all with eternal life, turning us all into vampires. All vampires on this earth are part of our bloodline."

"Wow." Kora whispered, pleasing him. "So that makes you like vampire royalty?"

"Something like that." That small smirk in the corner of his mouth returned. "Original vampires such as me or my brother are superior to all other vampires. We are faster, and stronger. We cannot be killed but for one way. Klaus is an exception to this as he has dormant werewolf blood which counters that which would kill his vampire heritage."

"Are you planning on killing your brother?" She doubted he would explain this otherwise. He seemed quite forthcoming, but knowing a vampire as old as him, there was more he was not telling her than he actually was.

"Yes," he said bluntly. There was no remorse for wanting to kill his own brother. Obviously there was little love lost between them.

"And because he is so difficult to kill, you want information from Jacques? Is that what you're saying?"

He gave a small polite smile that she had been able to follow him. "Correct."

Kora nodded absorbing everything he had just told her. She really needed more time to think this over. "Today is Monday, and I only work Thursdays." No doubt Elijah already knew she would be seeing Jacques this week and not another client. "Might I have a night to consider your deal?"

"That is acceptable." He stood from the couch, holding his hand out to her. She took it, and was surprised that instead of shaking it he bent to kiss the back of her hand. It was charming in an old fashioned sort of way. "I await your favorable reply, Miss Kora."

She nodded, as he left. She'd forgotten he didn't know my real name. Kora sighed, and drowned the rest of her drink. She had a long night ahead of her.

* * *

She stopped by the tattoo parlor later that night where Gina worked. She was a tattoo artist by day a witch by night, or some other shtick like that, and the closest thing she had to a friend. Her line of work, as a donor at the blood bar of the most infamous vampire club didn't exactly allow her to get close to people. Gina being a witch meant she knew enough about the supernatural so Wilhelmina, known by New York vampires as Kora, could actually talk to her. Plus their names rhymed, and that creates an instant and unbreakable bond. Mina decided to get another tattoo on a whim; it would give them an excuse to talk anyway. She kept it simple, telling Gina she wanted a septagram on her hip.

"You want vervain in this one too?" Gina asked, swinging her long dark dreds up into a ponytail.

She shrugged, "Might as well." Back up never hurt. Especially since she had just revealed the first to an original vampire.

Gina got to work quickly once they settled the design. Mina watched her work for a few minutes before broaching the topic she really wanted to discuss. "What do you know about originals, Gina?"

The buzzing of the needle stopped as she paused in her work to look up at Mina, she couldn't read her witch friend's expression but it was pretty determined. "Why are you asking about originals?"

"I met one today." She admitted quietly. Not wanting the topic to be overheard by even the empty walls.

"Which one?"

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe."

"Elijah."

"Hm." Gina hummed as she turned her needle on again and set back to work. "I shouldn't have to tell you he's dangerous. All vampires are. The originals are even more dangerous. Although if you had to meet one Elijah was probably your best bet. From what I hear he has a little more control and honor than the others." She pulled the needle away for a moment before glancing up at her, "Then again, you already seem to lack self-preservation. I mean working with the vampire mafia, the Pelhams. I really don't get your life choices Mina, but you've never listened to me before."

"I'm cautious, but they've done right by me so far."

"And we both know why that is."

Mina nodded her head, she was valuable to the bosses. She was an ideal donor and barmaid. They wanted to keep her, and made sure she wanted to stay. Gina had explained the dangers of vampires before, being a witch she was a little biased though and Mina always believed in making up her own mind after hearing all advice. "And until I have a reason to leave I'll rake in the cash. They want to use me, I might as well use them."

Gina sighed, it was only just audible over the buzzing needle. "They won't let you go easily when you do want out."

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Now what can you tell me about originals? Elijah wants to strike a deal with me, how much of an idiot would I be if I accepted?"

"Do you want to accept?"

It was Mina's turn to sigh. "I don't know. Maybe? I feel like it might be smart, you know. I mean, it's like the mob, keep them happy and don't cross them, because you don't want to end up on their bad side."

"Well you have that right."

"But I might be putting one of my clients in danger, the nice one. And I don't know if I could have that on my conscience."

"Has your client crossed one of the originals? Has he upset Elijah? I mean he might be the nice one but he's still a vampire. He's going to have skeletons in his closet."

Mina shook her head. "No. He has information he wants."

"So he wants to use you as a spy and make you rat out your client?"

"Basically. Am I crazy to be even considering that?"

Gina was already finishing her tattoo, it was coming out nicely. "Duh. But when has that stopped you before?"

Mina chuckled. She really needed to turn her life around one of these days. Maybe she'd make that her next New Year's resolution. Hell, who was she kidding? She didn't believe in that crap.

Gina wiped at some blood and ink that was escaping. "Look, normally I'd tell you to get out, and I still stand by that. But knowing you I have to say it may not be the worst choice if you do go ahead. Getting on an Originals good side is never a bad idea, especially if he'd owe you. And if you had to work with any of them, like I said, Elijah would be the one to. Originals are at the top of the food chain but working for the mob at the Bizarre is already about as high up there on the danger scale for a human as originals. No matter what you choose, be careful."

She nodded. Considering Gina's words of advice. "Alright, thanks G. He gave me the night to sleep on it."

"Well that's nice." She turned the needle off and wiped her new tattoo down before rubbing her own solution over her broken and irritated skin. "Well, there ya go girl. You know the drill right?"

"Yup, I got it handled. Thanks again Gina, this looks great."

"Anytime Mina. Let me know what you end up doing though, okay?" Wilhelmina agreed, they finished their business and she found myself taking the long way home. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

Mina didn't sleep at all. She tried for a while but ended up just tossing and turning, worrying what decision she should make. In the end she just got up and put some coffee on, standing alone in her kitchen, staring at the clock tick away. Seven o'clock came, and she had almost made her decision. Sipping at the now freshly brewed coffee she picked up the phone. It was a weekday in the middle of September, so he ought to be up by now.

Taking a deep breath and hoping she wouldn't regret it, she dialed. He picked up after the third ring. "Wil? It's a bit early for a phone call isn't it?"

"Did I wake you? You're still teaching right?" Mina asked, suddenly worried. She really ought to keep in touch with her only living relative more, but it was awkward with her line of work, which she was determined to keep a secret from him.

"Nah I was about to head out the door. What's up?"

Should she tell him? No. How did she explain the early morning phone call out of nowhere then? "I had a rough night, just thought I'd call and hear your voice. How are you doing? Have they heard anything about Isobel's case yet?"

He hesitated, "Uh, no. No, they haven't. Why was it a bad night?"

"Oh, just a bit of insomnia."

He scoffed, "I don't buy it. Is something on your mind Wil? Everything alright?"

Mina sighed. He knew her far too well. She and Alaric were cousins and were both only children from Hunter families. Growing up they were often all the other had; especially around the holidays. Despite the ten year age difference they were close, and more like siblings than cousins. "Things are fine. I got an offer to head a project at work and I can't decide if I want it."

"What's holding you back?"

She bit her lip, a habit she could never seem to break, "Well it's longer hours and it would mean working in conjunction with another company. I'm just not sure if I'm comfortable with it. It may not be worth the headache."

"What don't you like about the other company? Is this a merger?"

"No, no, not at all. It's more of a private venture and it would mean taking on a powerful client."

"Huh." Ric wasn't well versed in business, which was part of the reason she told him she worked for an advertisement firm here in New York. "Powerful how?"

"Really rich, great connections. Could make or break someone with a few words. He's been around for a while and is pretty established."

"Oh. Well I don't know Wil. You should always go with your gut; your instincts have never led you wrong before. They're a hunter's instincts. But if you want my opinion, I mean I don't know much but it sounds like it might be a decent opportunity so long as you are aware of the risks."

Mina nodded even though he couldn't see her. "That's what I keep thinking but I'm worried I'm getting in over my head."

"You work well under pressure, you always have."

"Another hunter trait."

He chuckled, "true. You may not have gone into the family business but you've still got all the characteristics."

"Yeah, you've got that right."

"Look I can tell you're worried but I know you'll make the right choice, no matter what you can handle yourself. Besides it's not like your making a deal with the devil."

She gave a wry smile. If only he knew. "Yeah, if I worry this much about a project at work it's probably a good thing I don't hunt vampires."

He laughed again. "Definitely. I'm glad you never got involved in that life, Wil."

Oh, hello guilt.

She was a horrible person.

Maybe she should reconsider her stance on New Year's resolutions.

"Me too." She forced myself to whisper softly. She was going to hell.

"Well I just got into my office, I got to go. But if you want we can talk more later?"

"Yeah no, that's fine. We'll catch up another time alright?"

"Okay. Bye Wil, take care. Call if you need anything."

"I will. Bye Ric."

Mina hung up, eying a bottle of Jack Daniels. It was too early. But if she ever needed a morning pick me up it was today. Well, she was going to hell anyway, might as well make this coffee Irish.

* * *

A few hours later, about ten o'clock she got a text from Phil. "Meet at Tipton's Diner." It read.

She was sure this meant she would be meeting with Elijah. He would want her answer. She hoped she had one for him. She put her shoes on and took a cab to the location she had been instructed to go to. It was a small Ma and Pa Diner, a rundown little hole in the wall of a place. The restaurant was nearly empty but for one waitress who seemed a little too focused on a coffee maker. Her eyes scanned further back to see Elijah sitting patiently in a booth, a mug of coffee in hand.

She crossed the diner and sat down across from him. "Well this is charming." She told him sarcastically.

"It is safe enough for our discussion." He replied simply.

Mina glanced over at the waitress, now scrubbing at a stubborn spot on the counter. No doubt Elijah had compelled her.

His dark eyes flickered about her face, "You look tired."

"I didn't sleep last night."

He nodded; glad she was taking his offer seriously. "I see. Have you come to a decision?"

She looked away when the compelled waitress approached, dropping a cup of coffee in front of her before she even asked for it. She then busied herself with adding sugar and cream as she debated what to tell him. He waited patiently, for which she was grateful, but she knew she could not delay much longer. "Something tells me I will regret this, but I will agree to pass you information on the conditions we discussed yesterday."

"I am pleased to hear that. Shall we discuss the details?"

"Might as well." She shrugged as she sipped her coffee, before wincing. "This is awful!"

He chuckled. "Indeed it is. Would you like to meet somewhere else?"

Nodding she agreed, "That would be nice. I can't say I have a lot experience with meetings of this kind of sensitivity. So I really couldn't suggest anything. I personally would avoid dark alleys though, even if it a popular choice in movies."

The corner of his mouth kicked up again. "I can agree to that." He paused before asking, "You entertain Jacques on Thursday correct?"

She frowned. "Entertain? I am not a whore, Elijah. While some of those services can be found at the Bizarre, the blood bar and its donors are strictly for the drinking of blood. It's the reason every session is overseen by our handlers, and why our costumes, though revealing are also modest enough to consist of pants, rather than a skirt as they take just a little longer to get past. Given my brand these are especially true."

"Forgive me. I did not mean to insult you."

"It's fine; just don't slip up again, hm?"

He nodded in agreement, distracted now by the newly provided information. "Your brand you called it? What exactly is your brand?"

"I have one of the rarer blood types. AB+. I also happen to be a virgin in addition to that. The combination is," she paused feeling how surreal this conversation was. She had never discussed the taste of blood with a vampire in this manner. She only knew that her combination was desired greatly by some and her clients had remarked on how decadent the taste of her blood was. Discussing it with Elijah though, was that a faux pas? Would he want a taste now? "Well, some seem to enjoy it."

She watched his reaction carefully and was both relieved and disappointed when all he did was blink, indifferent. "I see. Back to the matter at hand. Shall we meet Friday, after you have seen Jacques? You may choose our destination if you like."

She nodded, "That sounds fine."

"Have you a location in mind?"

"No," she shook her head. "Not yet anyway."

"Very well." He pulled a business card from his suit pocket. "You may contact me when you have decided. I will be expecting your call." Without any more adieu, Elijah elegantly stood and left the diner, leaving her there with the worst coffee of her life.

* * *

End chapter one.

I have a Loki/OC story going super slowly as it's not very popular, and tons of other story ideas, including this one and a Klaus/OC story which I might think about starting as well. I'd rather not divide my time this way but if I find that there is interest in one or more stories, I can figure out where to focus my attention. I have ideas to take this through VD and into The Originals if it works out.


End file.
